halo
by samy1250
Summary: Done as a birthday present. My first german fic with Germany/UK as pairing o.o R


So you said I could write every pairing I want and since I'm currently into Germany/England, I'll try my best ;3

And because you asked for it: my first german fic :O

If you don't understand anything (I tried to make it a real challengeXDD) use internet translator or just ask ;)

Don't own hetalia, don't own halo

Er kletterte aus seinem kalten und einsamen Bett bevor er sich an den Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers setzte. Als er die Zeitung wegwarf bevor er sie überhaupt lesen konnte, stützte er seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen. Arthur seuftzte laut was sich mehr wie ein Schluchzen anhörte als Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Seine Knöchel liefen weiß an weil er den Tisch so fest hielt. Warum bekam der Frosch immer was er wollte? Obwohl Arthur zugeben musste dass er nicht sehr nett zu Deutschland war. Er hatte ihn seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht wirklich mit Respekt behandelt. Er ging sogar so weit dass er ihn "kraut" genannt hat, was den anderen offensichtlich sehr verletzte. Damals war es ihm total egal aber jetzt würde er es gerne zurücknehmen.

Und lesen zu müssen wie gut Ludwig mit dem Frosch auskam war sehr erniedrigend. Frankreich hatte den Krieg bestimmt nicht vergessen...vielleicht spielte er Deutschland nur etwas vor? Nein, das klang garnicht nach dem Franzosen. England senkte seinen Kopf als er sich daran erinnerte wie Ludwig und Francis zusammen das Meeting-gebäude verlassen hatten. Sie hatten jetzt ein Bündniss. EIN VERFICKTES BÜNDNISS. Warum wollte sich niemand mit Arthur verbünden? Was war mit Italien, Spanien, Österreich, Schweden, _Ludwig?_

_Ach ja. Sie hassen mich_

England stand auf um sich die Zähne zu putzen was ihn noch mehr daran erinnerte wie Frankreich ihn stets ärgerte. Seine Zähne, seine Vergangenheit, _sein Essen._ Arthur war sich sicher dass es alles nicht so schlimm war wie der Rest der Länder sagte. Er wusste noch wie er auf der Hochzeitsparty von Japan and Korea war. Kiku fragte nach traditionellem Essen von jedem Einzelnen. Das ganze Haus verzog nur etwas das Gesicht als sie auf den Fish and chips kauten die er vorne auf den Tisch gestellt hat. Es änderte sich jedoch schlagartig als jemand _-wahrscheinlich Frankreich- _schrie dass das Essen von England sei. Jeder spuckte es aus oder fing an auf den Boden zu kotzen. Alle bis auf Deutschland und Italien. Ludwig aß einfach weiter auch wenn man ihm ansah dass es ihm nicht schmeckte. Feliciano hatte wohl die Sache einfach nicht verstanden.

Also warum tat jeder so als wäre alles an Arthur schrecklich?

Er bemerkte nicht wie frische Tränen sein Gesicht runterliefen bis der "flying mint bunny" sie wegwischte. England schaute in den Spiegel als er die Zahnbürste zu seinem geöffnetem Mund hob. Vielleicht war es seine Schuld. Vielleicht war England selbst Schuld daran dass er keine Freunde hatte. Es war dann das Arthur bemerkte wie schwer es war die Zähne zu putzen während man weinte also hörte er auf. Er sah immer noch aus wie einer der Typen aus Amerika's horror filmen aber das ging ihm am Arsch vorbei (AN I teach you german swearing :D 'That's going past my ass')

England wusste nicht wie er es zu seinem Schrank geschafft hatte aber er zog einfach heraus was am nächsten lag. In diesem Fall war es ein schwarzes Band-shirt und graue, enganliegende Jeans. Er zog sich an und war sich sicher dass er heute keine Schuhe brauchen würde. Arthur wunderte sich ob es schon vorher so kalt im Raum war. Er zitterte leicht und hatte star Gänsehaut auf dem Schenkel als er die Jeanshose darüberzog. Das Bett quietschte als England aufstand und aus der Tür herausging ohne etwas wie eine Jacke mitzunehmen.

Er wusste dass es noch 8 Stunden bis zum Meeting waren aber es war ein langer Weg nach Amsterdam. Arthur versuchte die Tulpen zu genießen, welche am Rand der Windmühlen vorbeiragten. England schaltete die Lautstärke seines Ipod's etwas höher als er an ihnen vorbeilief.

Der Engländer hatte sich nicht vorgestellt dass er schon nach 5 Stunden da wäre also machte er es sich auf den Treppenstufen vor dem Gebäude bequem. Arthur's Gedanken schwankten zurück zu Amerika, Frankreich und Deutschland als er langsam einschlief.

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

x.x.x.x.x

Ludwig dachte sich nichts dabei als er aus seinem Zug ausstieg und in Richtung Innenstadt lief. Deutschland's Füße trugen ihn um die nächste Ecke und in dem Moment als er England da liegen sah, fühlte er etwas kribbeliges im Bauch. Er ging auf ihn zu und entschied Arthur nicht zu wecken. Aber als Ludwig seinen Körper ansah, spürte er etwas anderes als Freundschaft. Er betrachtete England's blasse Haut, seine gold blonden Haare und seine dünnen Beine welche sich im Schlaf übereinander geschlagen haben. So wie die Sonne auf ihn strahlte, sah es fast aus als wäre Arthur ein Engel.

Der Deutsche legte seine Arme um England's Körper, und beschloss ihn zu sich nach Hause zu tragen...

England wachte auf und erschrak etwas als er in einem fremden Zimmer aufwachte. Ludwig streichelte Arthur im Gesicht.

„K-können wir uns auch verbünden?" fragte England

„Ja." antwortete Deutschland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ending is so fail -.-

Please review ;******


End file.
